A Stark Pregnancy
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Pepper finds out she's pregnant and is afraid of telling Tony. After he knows, his friend all get the message. A baby Stark is on the way, and they couldn't be happier. Pepperony & The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at an Iron Man/Avengers story. Don't be too hard on me, please.**

* * *

**Receiving and Sharing the News**

Pepper paced the bathroom, wearing nothing but Tony's old MIT sweatshirt. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth all the while casting glances at the small plastic stick on the counter.

"Jarvis?" she mumbled.

"One more minute, Mrs. Stark," the AI's voice said. "May I just tell you, that I could perfectly…"

"Jarvis, please, I need to have some proof in my hands, I know you're capable of playing doctor and tell me I'm…well…like that," Pepper groaned, rubbing a hand across her face.

"Pregnant, Mrs. Stark, is the word you're looking for," the AI said, oblivious that Pepper didn't say the word of her own will.

"Thank you, Jarvis," she snapped, now biting her nails.

She sat down at the edge of the bathtub and sighed. What was she going to do? How in the world had she gotten pregnant? They never talked about children. Ever. Pepper didn't know what to expect. Two years ago, when their relationship officially started, they only talked about being happy, making Stark Industries grow and keeping Iron Man as a solid symbol of protectiveness of the people. Even when they got married a year ago did they talk about children. Hell, in all of the time she'd known Tony, he never expressed the wish about being a parent. Now this?

"Mrs. Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes?"

"The minute is over, the test is ready for you to see," he informed.

"Thank you, Jarvis," she whispered staring at the plastic stick like it was some kind of alien thing.

Pepper was frozen. What was she going to do?

"Mrs. Stark? Mr. Stark will be arriving in ten minutes, shouldn't you look at the pregnancy test before that? Or are you waiting for Mr. Stark?"

"No," she jumped from where she was sitting. "Jarvis, not a word to Mr. Stark about this, ok?"

"Are you not telling, Mr. Stark?" the AI seemed a bit unsure.

"We'll see about that, Jarvis, maybe there's nothing to tell," Pepper shrugged and picked the test, looking down. "Two pink lines? What the hell does that mean?" she muttered looking for the box.

"It's positive, Mrs. Stark," Jarvis said calmly.

Pepper stared blankly at the test. It was positive. She was pregnant. Pepper Stark was pregnant. She was having Tony Stark's child. She sniffed, cleaning the tears that were streaming down her face. What was she going to do now? How was Tony going to react?

"Is it sad news, Mrs. Stark? In general opinion, a pregnancy is a celebration motive," Jarvis said.

"I don't know Jarvis," Pepper mumbled.

"Is this child a bad thing?" the AI asked.

"No. Of course not. I mean…I'm scared, Jarvis," Pepper said, sitting down again, not raising her eyes from the test. "I'm scared for Tony."

"Do you think Mr. Stark will not be a good father?"

"God, Jarvis, is not that. Tony will be a wonderful father if he wants too!" she replied.

"Are you afraid he refuses the child?" Jarvis tried.

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Stark, I cannot give you a direct answer to that fear. You should talk to Mr. Stark to obtain answers," Jarvis said after a minute of silence. "But, congratulations, Mrs. Stark."

"Thank you," she chuckled through her tears.

"Mr. Stark has arrived," Jarvis said.

Pepper got up, putting the test on one of the drawers and watching herself in the mirror. She looked awful. No make-up, her hair was a mess and her eyes were now red and puffy. Splashing some cold water on her face, Pepper brushed her hair and giving herself a once over in the mirror, opened the door.

"Pepper!" she heard Tony yell. "I'm back. I could've died, I want a kiss," he demanded, his voice getting closer.

The redheaded woman shook her head with a small laugh. Every time Tony came home from some SHIELD mission or even just a reunion he would go like "I could have died, I want to be spoiled", and Pepper happily obliged. Actually, she wondered if one of those moments where she was spoiling him, resulted on the little human being growing on her stomach.

"Here is my ever beautiful wife," Tony's grin was wide as he walked towards Pepper and encircled her waist. "Missed me?"

Pepper nodded, placing her arms around his neck and looking up to him. Without her high heels, she looked small at his side. "A lot," she mumbled kissing him softly on the lips.

"I could've died," he pouted. "I want more than a peck!"

"It was a meeting with Fury and the team, how much deadly danger could you have put yourself in?" she chuckled teasing him with a small kiss again.

"I don't know. Cap could have hit me with his shield. He sure looked like he was about to after I interrupted him for the third time," Tony said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh, and let's not forget about our friend Hulk! He could've make an appearence..."

"Can you stop provoking your teammates, Tony?" she sighed with a playful smile.

"Too much fun to stop," he grinned like a little boy. "Now, give me a real kiss, Mrs. Stark!"

Happy to grant his wish, Pepper pulled his collar and kissed him deeply. Tony's arms gripped her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss, savoring her. It was incredible the love he felt for the woman on his arms. Never once in his life, did Tony think he could love someone like this. It was consuming.

Coming back for air, he noticed her red rimmed eyes. "Were you crying?" he frowned.

"Huh…I…well…" she stuttered and he raised an eyebrow. When did Pepper (Potts) Stark stuttered? "I was watching sappy movies all day," she said lamely.

"Oh, Titanic?" he guessed and she nodded. "Should've figure it out. Are you better?" he asked concerned. That morning, before he left, she threw up her dinner from the night before and even after she slept through the whole night, she claimed to be exhausted. Worried, he wanted to stay, but she almost kicked him out saying that it was a bug and he had a job to do.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said stepping away from his embrace. "Never better," she smiled. "It was probably something I ate," Pepper gave him an unsure smile.

Tony looked at her for a few minutes before pursing his lips. "Jarvis?"

Pepper groaned.

"Mrs. Stark is alright, sir. She only threw up twice after you left and she rested through the afternoon," Jarvis said and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief when the AI didn't mention what she was doing for the past four hours (she was locked in the bathroom deciding whether to take the test or not and then deciding to do it, but changing her mind, until she decided to do it once and for all). "My only concern is that Mrs. Stark didn't ate anything!"

"Pep! I thought you were the responsible one," Tony said.

"I'm not hungry, everything gets me sick," she cried sitting on the bed.

"Sir, can I make a suggestion?" Jarvis asked.

"Always," Tony said.

"Probably some lemon tea and a few crackers will do Mrs. Stark some good," the AI said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. Jarvis, by now, was researching and uploading info on pregnancies and babies.

"Alrighty, then," Tony smiled extending his hand to Pepper who took it. "Why don't you go down to the living room, pick a movie – except Titanic – so we can watch together, and I'll get your tea and crackers ready?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, let me just change," he said.

Nodding, Pepper left the room, leaving Tony alone. He picked up some sweats before entering the bathroom. There, he changed and then was looking for his tooth brush when he came across something. He frowned at the little thing before shock colored his features.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"A pregnancy test, sir," the AI replied vaguely.

"Positive?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis confirmed.

Tony swallowed closing the drawer shut. This was probably the reason Pepper was crying, not some damn movie.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Pepper was racking her brain for a way to tell Tony about the pregnancy. Would he be excited? Sad? Horrified? She sighed and rubbed a hand across her face. He heard him come downstairs and gave him a small smile.

"You ok there, Pep?" he asked in a light tone and Pepper nodded. "Awesome, going to make you that lemon tea…"

He was the sweetest man when he wanted, she thought watching him leave to prepare something for her. Tony could be a perfect father. Imagining Tony with a mini him at the workshop, or creating chaos around the house, brought a smile at Pepper's face.

What would they child look like?

If it was a boy, Pepper wondered, it had to have his father's brains, smile and brown curls. With her blue gaze, little Stark would be unstoppable.

The girl would have her father's temper and personality, so Tony could feel what the people all around him suffered sometimes, and she would have his eyes and definitely have her father wrapped around her pinky.

With all these thoughts running across her mind, she couldn't help being excited and she also didn't realize that Tony was in front of her.

"Pepper!"

Her blue eyes snapped towards his. "Huh?"

"I've been calling you for the past minute," he said amused giving her the steaming mug. "You had this dreamy look…what were you thinking?"

Pepper accepted a mug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said taking a sip. "Oh, nothing…just…stuff," she replied with a small shrug.

"What kind of stuff?" Tony insisted.

"Oh, just…" Pepper was at a loss of words. "Everything and nothing," she smiled sweetly at him and drank her tea.

Tony raised his eyebrows. So she wasn't telling him?

"Ok," he said making himself comfortable. "Did you pick a movie?"

"No," she mumbled. "Maybe we could talk?"

"As you wish, Pep," Tony grinned at his wife. "What about?"

"Tony, do you like children?" she asked bluntly.

He smirked. _Here we go_, he thought as he choose his words carefully. "Depends," he said.

"On what?" she frowned.

"Are the children mine?" he replied with a question.

Pepper paled for a second but then smiled with an excellent poker face. "What's the difference?" she asked.

"Well, other people's kids wouldn't be as amazing and unique as ours," he said. "With our dashing looks, my genius brain and our personalities, it would be awesome, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do know that," Pepper said softly, setting the now empty mug on the coffee table.

Pepper cuddled to his side, staying silent. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her body against him.

"Pep?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" he inquired innocently.

"Hm," Pepper bit the inside of her cheek. "Maybe…"

"Then move on with it," he persisted.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Yes, Pep?"

"Have you being going through my bathroom drawers?" she guessed with a small grin.

_This woman knows me too well_, he thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Huh…maybe," he said using her words against him.

Pepper nodded, the only sound in the room coming from his arc reactor.

"Tony?" she asked again, a bit more softly.

"Yes, Pep?" he grinned against her hair.

"I'm pregnant," Pepper whispered.

"I know, Pep," Tony whispered back, pulling her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I love you," he said brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"I love you too," she said leaning into his touch. "This is good news, right?"

"Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't it be?" Tony asked confused as Pepper sat down next to him and blushed.

"I didn't know what to expect from you," she confessed.

"Is that the real reason you were crying and not because DiCaprio had the misfortune of freezing to death?" he asked, slightly teasing her.

Pepper nodded. "I was afraid…that you didn't like the news…I mean…we never talked about it…" her vision blurred due to the tears. "I was just scared."

"You're so silly sometimes," he chuckled pulling her for a comforting hug. "No, we never talked about children, but that doesn't mean I didn't thought about it. Why wouldn't I like the news? In the past, being a father was the furthest thing away from my mind, but it was solemnly because I didn't had the right woman by my side," Tony explained. "Pep, we can have all the children that you want, as long as you're the Mom…and I'm the Dad, of course."

She laughed through her tears. "Sometimes you have your way with words, Stark!"

"Thanks, Stark," he replied. "I love you, Pep, and this baby too!"

"I love you too, Tony," she whispered before closing the space between them and she kissed him.

* * *

"_I'm going to be a Dad. Ah! My life is better than your life right now!"_

Steve chuckled reading the message. He was happy for Stark, he really was. The man sometimes could behave like a heartless bastard, but Steve knew he loved Pepper more than anything else in the world and that he was going to be a good father.

"Have you read the news, Cap?" Maria Hill asked coming to the training room.

Steve waved the phone at Maria. "Finally getting the hang of this thing," he sighed. "But, good for him," he smiled.

"Yes, I think so too," Maria nodded with a smile.

"Agent Hill?" Steve asked after a moment.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Call me Steve and…are you free tonight for a dinner?"

Maria grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

"_I'm going to be a Dad. Ah! My life is better than your life right now!"_

Natasha looked from the message on her phone, to the plastic stick on her hand, to the wooden door in front of her.

"Well, this is ironic," she said.

* * *

"_I'm going to be a Dad. Ah! My life is better than your life right now!"_

Clint grinned at the message, getting up from the bed and knocking at the bathroom door. "Tasha, Stark's going to be a Dad," he said.

"I know," came her voice from inside. "He's not the only one!"

* * *

"_I'm going to be a Dad. Ah! My life is better than your life right now!"_

"I really hope the kid is like Pepper, I don't think the world will survive with two Tony Stark's," Bruce chuckled to himself.

* * *

**I excluded Thor because I don't think they have phones in Asgard. **_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to many requests, here's the second part. You guys are amazing. The feedback let me so happy, so thrilled. You exceeded all my expectations. Thank you. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Of Celebrations and Complicated Love**

Pepper never thought Tony could be this excited with the idea of being a father, but like always, Tony Stark surprised her. He wasted no time informing his friends about the news and by the next morning, he was up early (Tony Stark was up _earlier_ than she was) so he could go with her to the doctor's appointment. She was lying own on the table, waiting for the Doctor, and watching Tony, who still hadn't stop moving.

"What's with the stare, Pep? You've been giving it to me all morning," he frowned.

"Nothing," she smiled cupping his cheek. "But…you're so excited," Pepper giggled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tony rolled his eyes, kissing the palm of her hand. "I love you. There's no denying that. And just because I'm not parental material…"

"Hey, who told you that?" Pepper interrupted his speech in a soft tone. "Sure you're reckless, behave like a five year old on sugar rush most of the time, and are a narcissist…" Tony raised his eyebrows at his wife. "But it doesn't mean anything. You have a heart of gold, Tony. You designed a suit so you could save the world. What better example could you give our child?" she insisted.

"Only you to make me this soft, Pep," he grinned leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Boy or girl?" Tony suddenly asked.

"I don't know, and it's early to tell," Pepper laughed.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stark," the female (Tony absolutely refused in having a male doctor _"no other man touches Pep besides me"_ was his brilliant argument) doctor greeted, entering the exam room with a warm smile. "I see you've got very good news, yesterday," she said.

"The best, Dr. Summers," Pepper smiled.

"I'm going to ask a few regular questions before the exam, but it's quick, I know you must be a busy couple," Dr. Summer said pulling a chair so she could sit next to the table.

"Don't rush anything, Doc, our child above anything else," Tony said.

Pepper actually got tears in her eyes.

"What did I say?" Tony asked looking from his almost crying wife to the grinning doctor.

"Oh…you," Pepper said speechless and sniffing a little.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark," Dr. Summers said. "It's her hormones. They're all over the place. I had patients that cried over a falling leaf," she chuckled.

After the interrogation about their health and their family history, Dr. Summers set the chart down and pulled the sonogram machine, near the table. Pepper raised her silk blouse so Dr. Summers was able to apply the cold gel on her stomach. When the wand was in contact with the stomach, Pepper and Tony's faces were focused on the black and white screen. "It seems, Mrs. Stark, you are eight weeks pregnant," Dr. Summers said with a soft smile. "The baby's eyelids, ears, upper lip and the tip of his button nose are already forming, everything is going just the way it's supposed to be," she told the couple. "And here…" she moved the wand a bit and touched a few buttons. Soon, the fast _whoosh-whoosh_ of a beating heart filled the room. Pepper sniffled, shedding a few tears. "…we have your baby's heartbeat."

"Wow…that's…" For the first time in his life, Tony Stark, had no idea what to say. The heartbeat made everything so real, he was going to be a Dad.

* * *

Pepper decided that, since Tony was going out with the boys to celebrate the good news, she would invite the two only women that she had come close to in the past two years. Natasha and Maria. Pepper was a workaholic and didn't have much of a social life, her days worked around her job and her husband, and the two other women were basically the same. Their focus was the job and their man.

"Nat, Maria, thank you for coming," Pepper greeted both of her friend at the foyer of the penthouse in the Stark Tower.

"You're the one that we should be thanking," Maria scoffed giving Pepper a brief hug. "Gave us a reason to leave the SHIELD's base tonight," she smiled.

"Hi, Pepper," Natasha said with a small smile hugging the blonde woman. "Can I use the bathroom real quick? Maria didn't give me time for anything before we left," she gave her coworker the evil eye.

"Of course, Nat, you know where it is," Pepper smiled.

Natasha nodded and in a quick pace left for the bathroom.

"You did not hear it from me, but that one is not a hundred percent tonight," Maria mumbled to Pepper as they sat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Pepper frowned.

"I don't know," Maria shrugged. "She's off," she said. "But let's talk about you and that new Tony sent last night. You're pregnant!" Maria grinned.

"I am," Pepper laughed.

"Wow, and how are you feeling? And please, tell me all about Tony's reaction," Maria asked.

"I'm feeling ok. It's just the upset stomach that's kind of annoying. I can't keep anything down, and I really don't know why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day," Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony reacted better than expected," she smiled. "I never thought he could be so excited with the idea of being a father. I didn't marry him expecting children, Tony wasn't that kind of guy, but like always, he surprised me."

"I'm happy for you, Pepper, I really am," Maria said. "But aren't you worried that you're going to raise two kids? Tony's doesn't exactly behave like an adult…" she smirked.

"Somehow, I don't think Tony's going to give me much trouble," Pepper said with a slight smile.

"Sorry," Natasha said sheepishly, entering the room and joining the other two on the couch. "What are we talking about?"

"Pepper's pregnancy and Tony's future as a Dad," Maria said.

"Oh, of course," Natasha said. "Congratulations, Pepper," she smiled hugging her blonde friend. "I really hope this kid turns out like you…for the sake of all of us," Natasha teased.

"I don't think karma is going to be that good to Tony," Pepper laughed. "You know what they say, some parents end up raising themselves," she shrugged.

"Mrs. Stark, the lemonade is ready," Jarvis said.

"Oh, right, thanks Jarvis. I hope you girls don't mind not having margaritas today, but pregnancy and alcoholic drinks don't match," Pepper said.

"That's no trouble, Pepper," Natasha said and Pepper saw something – relief? – cross her eyes.

"It's fine by me," Maria smiled.

Once the girls were served with the fresh juice – it was summer after all – they relaxed back in their places and talked about small things.

"Yesterday, I finished my evening in a very interesting way," Maria suddenly said.

"Did the Cap finally invited you for dinner?" Natasha asked and Maria went red. "Thought so, he has been beating around the bush for like…a year now…" she shrugged playing with the straw on her drink.

"You and Steve? 'Bout time, you two, I always knew there was a connection," Pepper grinned.

"Stop it, we only had dinner," Maria said, embarrassed. "We're good friends. Besides, I was the one assigned to show him the modern world since the Loki's incident almost three years ago…it's normal that we spend a lot of time together," she said.

"Right, because you only like him as a friend," Natasha teased.

"Mind your own life, Romanoff," Maria huffed and Pepper laughed.

"Yes, Romanoff, let's talk about your life," Pepper said.

"I don't see that's anything of your concern," Natasha said.

"Oh come one, aren't you and Clint considering tying the knot?" Pepper said.

"You've been together for a decade and so now," Maria said.

"That's a lie," Natasha frowned. "We've been partners for a decade. Together, together I'll say since two to three years…" she mumbled.

"BS, Romanoff, but whatever," Maria shook her head.

"I'm not the marriage type," Natasha said, setting her glass down at the table and looking really sick for a moment. "Or the motherly…" she trailed off before getting up and making a run to the bathroom.

Pepper and Maria were stunned for a second before they looked at each other. "Oh, don't tell me…" Pepper started.

Maria laughed, spitting her drink. "That's going to be fun!"

Both women got up and slowly approached the closed bathroom door. They could hear Natasha throwing up. Minutes later, the door opened and Natasha looked from one to another. "Wipe the grin off your face, Hill," she growled.

"Why should I? You're pregnant," Maria said.

"Aren't you happy?" Pepper asked softly.

Natasha sighed and went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. "I don't know, I feel numb," she mumbled. "That can't be good," she said. "I wish I could say that I was as enthusiastic as you were," Natasha looked at Pepper. "But I wasn't, or am I."

"Did you tell Clint already?" Maria asked and Natasha nodded. "Well, what did he say?"

"Wow…that's what he said," Natasha told them. "His face was blank before telling me that the ball was on my court," her voice trembled before she cleared her throat. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" she went on. "Oh, I know what he means, but…" she shook her head, before dropping it on her hands.

"Natasha, what does he means by saying that the ball is in your court?" Pepper asked.

"Clint knows me. He's the only one who ever fully understood me. He knows every inch of my personality…"

"…and body…" Maria pointed out.

"…and he knows how I never talked about a future life," Natasha went on glaring at her coworker and the brunette shrugged it off. "I told him once, a long time ago, that if I had the misfortune to get pregnant, I would put a stop to it, because I'm not parent material. I'm a spy. An assassin. I'm not cut out to a white picket fence, kids and a dog."

"How many agents have kids and houses and husbands and still work with us, risk their lives?" Maria said.

"They're not me," Natasha said coldly.

"Then you want an abortion," the brunette pushed. "Just say it out loud, Romanoff!"

"Ladies, cool it down a bit," Pepper asked. "Natasha, what do you want? Let me tell you something, if you want to get rid of this baby because you're scared, that's the wrong way. If you want to have an abortion because you will resent the baby…that's something else. You need to figure out what you really want, and what you really think," the blonde pursed her lips. "Sure, you're not the traditional mother type. That doesn't mean you'll suck at it."

"What kind of things would I teach the baby? I don't know how to cook," she scrunched her nose.

"How to throw a good punch and leave your enemies begging for mercy?" Maria tried.

Pepper and Natasha actually let out a laugh.

"Think about it. You and Clint are having a baby. Both of your DNA in one single person," Maria said. "Just imagine how kick-ass that kid would be," the brunette grinned. "Like the Stark's baby," she pointed at Pepper. "I bet he will have brains, looks and if God is nice, he will be a humble person."

"I'm not the type…"

"Oh quiet!" Maria said making Natasha's eyes widened. "You're not this, you're not that. Ok, I get it. You never thought about it before, you weren't planning on it, you don't know the first thing about babies…but that's why there's books and movies and doctors…and God, friends!" she said picking up her hand. "This goes both ways, by the way," Maria said looking between her two friends.

"Clint and I…we don't even live together…" Natasha mumbled.

"Yeah, you do," Maria groaned. "You just have that damn apartment because you want to declare you independency, even though your clothes are basically at his place. The only thing missing is the tooth brush."

"You guys pay a lot of attention in our relationship," Natasha scowled.

"You two are fun to watch," Maria smirked.

"Ok, we should lay off of you," Pepper chuckled. "Whatever your decision is, you need to be positive about it. I'm sure Clint will be with you every step of the way. Like we are."

Natasha nodded.

"Now, how about some chick flicks?" Pepper asked.

* * *

Tony found Clint at the balcony of the club he rented only for the Avengers male crew, to celebrate the news.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," Clint muttered sipping on his beer.

"About?" Tony insisted.

"Leave me alone," Clint sighed annoyed.

"You don't seem ok, what's going on?" Tony went on ignoring his friend's latest statement.

"Didn't you heart what I just said?" Clint growled.

"I chose not to," was the instant reply.

Somewhere inside something was broken.

"I swear if that's Thor demanding drinks again, I'll kick him out," Tony muttered rubbing a hand across his face. "You would think he already learned some manners."

"Go back to your party, Stark, leave me alone," Clint shook his head.

"Fine," Tony shrugged and got up.

Clint frowned. Tony gave up way too easily.

"Hi," he heard Steve mutter and he felt like hitting his head on the railing.

"Did Tony send you?" Clint growled.

"Well, he thought you might talk to me," Steve said stepping back a little.

"You're useless," Clint heard Tony mutter inside.

"Close the door," the archer asked.

Steve pulled the glass doors closed and sat down next to Clint. "You're conflicted and if you feel like talking, I'm a very good listener. We're a team, right? We need to help each other out, not just on the field," Steve said.

"Natasha's pregnant," Clint said in one breath.

Steve opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too," Clint mumbled drinking the rest of his beer.

"Why do you look so down?" Steve frowned. "Aren't you happy?"

"I can't let myself be happy for something that's not going to last," Clint said.

"What do you mean?"

"Natasha doesn't want it," Clint sighed.

"Did she told you that?" Steve asked.

"A long time ago," the arched shrugged.

"Before or after you've gotten together for real?"

"Before and why does it matter?"

"It matters because she might have changed her mind," Steve pointed out. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, but I could read her face," Clint said. "She doesn't want this," he pursed his lips. "I love her, and I want to be with her. I know Tasha's limitations and I know better than to push her into something she doesn't want."

"I can't really give you an advice that isn't talk to her," Steve said laying a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll keep this conversation between us, don't worry. God knows Tony would accuse you from stealing his thunder," he chuckled. "Now, come back to the party before Tony sends Thor after you!"

* * *

Tony arrived at the penthouse, strangely not drunk. Pepper was on the couch reading a pregnancy book they bought that morning. "Hello, darling," he said siting down next to her and pulling the book from her hands. "How was your night?"

"It was eventful, had the girls over, we had fun," she explained kissing him softly. "How was yours?" she asked running a hand over his soft hair. Their child should have his soft wavy hair…

"Amazing, the guys and I had a great night, they were all very excited and happy for us," Tony said. "Clint was being a downer, but…" he shrugged.

"Really?" Pepper asked. "Why?"

"Oh, he was happy for us and told me to give you his congratulations but he wasn't having any fun, his mind was somewhere else," Tony explained. "I tried to talk to him, but with no luck. I send Cap and that did the job," he said.

"Probably he has a lot on his mind," Pepper said knowing exactly why Clint was acting the way he was. "Can we head to bed? I was waiting for you," she asked.

"Of course we can, Pep," Tony said kissing her cheek and got up. "Did our child behave?"

"Yes, he did," Pepper grinned. "I didn't throw up…much and was able to eat and keep down my food for most of the times."

"See? He's being a good boy," Tony pointed out as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"Or girl," Pepper said.

"I think it's a boy," Tony shook his head. "We can have an Iron Girl after the Iron Boy," he teased.

Pepper laughed and shook her head. She really couldn't wait for their baby to be born.

* * *

When Clint entered his apartment, the lights were out and everything was quiet. He sighed. Natasha was probably at her apartment, since she was avoiding him like the plague for the past day. The previous night, when she told him she was pregnant, he couldn't believe it. He felt a turbulence of emotions. First was shock. Then there was love, love for the woman that was carrying his child and for his child. After that there was fear, because he knew Natasha wasn't a woman that wanted a family life. Even now, they practically lived together and she still had her apartment. She would leave in the morning to her place, to get ready, and they would meet back at SHIELD. She was complicated to love, but Clint didn't mind.

However, when Clint reached his bedroom, he was stunned to see Natasha asleep on his – their – bed, her bright red hair sprawled across his pillow, a hand tucked beneath her face, and the other one resting on her stomach.

Quietly he stripped down to his boxers and slipped in bed behind her. Almost instantly, she shifted her position so their bodies were completely entangled. Clint kissed the nape of her neck before settling down to sleep.

"You're stuck," she mumbled.

His eyes shot open. "What?"

Natasha turned around. Her face was now on his chest, right above his heart, and her hands went around his torso. "You're stuck with me, forever," she said in a vulnerable tone.

"I thought it was the other way around," he teased playing with her red curls.

"Well…" she pursed her lips. "It's not. Besides, I'm having this baby," she breathed.

Clint froze and that didn't go unnoticed by Natasha. "Clint?"

"You're serious?" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know I said, a long, long time ago, that I would never see a pregnancy through, but…I wasn't talking about our baby," Natasha was struggling with her words, she was really bad with emotional talks. "I had a lot of time to think today, I want this."

"Thank God," he breathed pulling her face towards his so he could kiss her deeply.

"I take it you want it too," Natasha laughed as they came out for air.

"Yes, yes I do, but I could never force you into anything," he said matting their foreheads.

Natasha only kissed him again. Once upon a time she promised herself that she wouldn't love. That is a weakness, it was for children. But her partner, her friend, her lover, made her change her mind. Clint was the only one with whom Natasha was willing to take a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Is this exciting or what? I hope you're happy with this chapter, I had fun written it and I should thank ****ceemoy**** from Tumblr that gave me the "Thor breaking things" idea. You know, if you have any suggestions, my Tumblr link is on my page, you can leave your prompts or ideas on my ask box…mm'kay? **

**Lots of Love, **

**Cat**

**PS: Pepper is six months along and Natasha's five. **

* * *

**Four months later**

**Stark's Mansion – Malibu**

Over the years, it was easy to realize that The Avengers were more than a team of friends. They were a dysfunctional family. They were always there for each other. Field or simply…trying to put together a nursery…

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Tony said turning to his very pregnant wife.

"Tony, they will be here any minute now, besides what could go wrong? It's just a nursery," Pepper laughed.

"I would've paid to get it ready in twenty four hours. We're rich, y'know?" Tony sighed.

"Tony, these are our babies," Pepper started rubbing her six month old bump. "I want to do this as a family. I don't want strangers putting together the twins nursery because it will be void of emotion. Later in their life, you can brag all about how you set up their nursery with your bare hands."

Tony sighed. That woman with the feelings and the words, she should get an award. "Fine, but be warned, Thor and Cap like to complicate the simple things and if by the end of the day the nursery seems like World War III and not baby heaven…it's not on me," Tony raised his hands in defense and Pepper rolled her eyes, changing the page in her book.

"Tony, do you like Olivia for a girl?" Pepper asked as she read a book with all the names possible to give your child.

"Nope, let's find something…better, suited for a little princess, ok?" he said, entertained with his own version of an iPad – the iStark (yeah, it got a lot of eye rolls) – where he had the tree dimensional plan for the nursery.

Pepper sighed and nodded. They still had to decide on the girl's name. They couldn't seem to agree on one. At her last appointment, there was a little surprise. Apparently the couple was expecting twins. One of the babies had been hiding behind his sibling and since the heartbeats were so in sync, Dr. Summers never realized until that last sonogram were there were more limbs than a human being should have. The first baby was a girl. The second one was really shy and didn't want to reveal anything. "So not like the father," Pepper teased Tony and he huffed playfully, before smiling.

"Sir, your guests are here," Jarvis said.

"Let them in," Tony said and then sighed. "It's going to get messy," he turned to Pepper who blow him a kiss.

"Pepper," Steve greeted, walking into the living room first. "You look stunning, did you know you're glowing?" he smiled getting closer. "Oh, please, don't get up," he said to Pepper has he watched her trying to get up. "Rest, you need it," Steve grinned kissing the top of her hair.

"Thanks," Pepper said. "It's great to see you, Steve!"

"Where's my greeting, honey?" Tony teased.

"Hi, Tony," Steve said flatly.

"What? No 'you look stunning'?" the billionaire went on. "Well, that's just rude!"

Pepper chuckled and Steve's lips curled into a smile.

"Maiden Pepper," Thor's booming voice startled everyone. "You look absolutely amazing," he grinned at her, kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you, Thor," Pepper grinned. "Hi Jane," she greeted the scientist behind Thor.

"Thanks for inviting me, Pepper," Jane said sitting down next to the pregnant woman. "Hello Tony," she said.

"Thank you, dear Jane, _you_ have manners," Tony said standing up. "You two, stop looking so relaxed, we have work to do," he said mentioning to the upstairs room with his thumb.

Thor and Steve both nodded, and followed Tony upstairs. "Here's the deal. The room will be a very light golden color with white furniture that we have to assemble," he started. "So, we'll start painting the room and after that we'll take care of the cribs. But, be careful, remember of your unusual strength. These were very expensive cribs. They were shipped here from Europe," he looked pointedly at Thor.

"What?" the demigod frowned.

"Just…be careful," Tony sighed.

Inside the now vacant room, there were a few buckets of a very light gold paint.

"What do we do?" Thor asked picking one of the few buckets.

"We paint," Steve answered.

"How?" Thor inquired.

Tony just rubbed a hand across his face. He hoped Banner would arrive very soon, he wasn't going to deal with those two all by himself.

"We take the lid out of the bucket and use the liquid inside to paint the white walls," Tony explained like he was talking with a five year old.

Thor hummed in response.

Steve picked up a brush and a bucket and decided that he would paint the north wall. Tony went back to the tree dimensional project that he and Pepper had being putting together.

The demigod, however, was staring at the bucket with interest. He easily removed the lid, throwing it to the floor. Tony cringed when he saw the small dent on the hardwood floor. Then, Thor proceeded to look at the liquid inside and then at the wall.

"This paint goes there?" he asked Tony pointing at the wall.

"Yes, goldilocks, it does. Just do what-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Tony wasn't able to even finish explaining everything. When Thor heard the confirmation to his question, he just did a little swing with the bucket, sending gold paint splashing to the wall and floor. Steve's jaw dropped.

"There," Thor actually grinned, pleased with himself.

"You big oaf," Tony hissed.

"Er, Thor, you're supposed to use the brush?" Steve said uncertainly waving the object in question.

Thor frowned. "Oh, my bad," he shrugged.

Tony just slapped his forehead. Why, oh why, did he have to agree with Pepper? "Now, look at this mess," he mumbled. "Why don't you go to the next room and assemble the cribs instead?"

The demigod nodded and dropped the bucket with a little more strength than the average person. Tony hissed at the second dent. Thor left the nursery room, to the adjacent room, filled with boxes. The billionaire followed him. "Those boxes over there have the first crib. Do it first. It has instructions and I think you already know how to read those," Tony said.

"Do not worry, friend," Thor said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tony mumbled.

* * *

Downstairs, Jane and Pepper were happily chatting about their lives.

"Thor wants to take me to Asgard. He says that if we are getting married, we need to do it there," Jane explained.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of living in another planet? Absolutely," Jane said. "But still it's exciting, and I love him," she smiled.

"…_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_ came Tony's yell from upstairs.

Both women exchanged glances and laughed. "It's starting," Jane stated.

"Oh well, I just hope my children have a room by the end of today," Pepper laughed.

"I think you're asking for a miracle," Jane chuckled. "Isn't Banner supposed to come?"

"He's running late, but he'll be here," Pepper said. "Have you talked with Natasha?"

"Yes, actually I did a few days ago. That's one person I never expected to really settle down," Jane said. "I mean, it was always clear that she loved Clint, but to the point of having a family? I was shocked, really."

"People can surprise us sometimes, and she just needed to find someone who accepted her and was willing to wait," the blonde shrugged.

"Thor actually offered to help them set everything together. You know, since he's helping Tony he can help them too. They both seemed terrified at the idea," Jane said amused.

Upstairs a loud noise of wood breaking made the women heads shot up.

"I think I might regret my decision very soon," Pepper sighed and Jane chuckled.

"I love him, he has a very good heart, but I don't think this is the kind of job for him," Jane laughed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tony yelled.

"It said to put them together," Thor defended himself.

"Yeah, put them together, not _smash_ them together. Who do you think you are? Our green friend?" Tony grumbled. "Out of here. Go downstairs, see if the ladies need something. Do _not_ touch anything," he said.

Few seconds later, Thor was descending the stairs with a frown on his face. Gold paint was splashed in his clothes. "Honey, what did I tell you?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

"That I should be careful, but beautiful, I tried," Thor said.

"I know, sweetie," Jane chuckled.

"Can I be of any help for you, fair maidens?" he asked.

Pepper and Jane exchanged a look. "He can do milkshakes," Jane shrugged. "So far, that's the only thing he's able to do without breaking anything."

"Yes, those drinks. I can do them," Thor grinned.

"Ok," Pepper nodded. "You know where's the kitchen, Thor, help yourself. The fruit is in the fridge," she smiled.

Thor nodded with a smile and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Stark? Dr. Banner has arrived," Jarvis informed.

"Let him in," Pepper said.

A few minutes later, Bruce entered the living room, greeting both women with a warm smile. He kissed Pepper's head and Jane's cheek. "What are the guys up to?" he raised an eyebrow. "Everything is a bit too quiet," he observed.

"Well, I'm sure Thor already ruined one of the cribs and the nursery's is a bit delayed," Pepper started and Bruce's lips twitched into a smile. "But, right now Tony and Steve are upstairs and Thor's in the kitchen," she told him.

"Kitchen?" Bruce's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "That's a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"Let's face it, everything is dangerous when Thor is involved," Jane laughed.

"I'm going to keep an eye on our god friend," Bruce smiled.

Upon entering the kitchen, Bruce was surprised to see everything intact and Thor cutting the fresh fruit. Bruce knew Jane had to be the one responsible, he heard that milkshakes were one of Jane's favorite drinks.

"Bruce, glad you could join me," Thor grinned at his friend. "I wasn't of very use upstairs," the demigod said shrugging.

"So I've heard," Bruce chuckled. "Want help?"

"I've got this, good friend," Thor said pleased with himself.

The demigod picked up the bowl with the cut fruit and went over to the blender. He dropped the fruit and the milk inside and Bruce was thinking that everything was going a bit too well. His suspicions were confirmed when Thor forgot the blender's lid.

"Thor, don't forget the…" he tried, but a bit too late.

Thor turned the blender to the maximum speed and its contents were spread all over the kitchen and the two Avengers.

"Oh," Thor simply said turning off the blender.

Bruce took a deep breath; the other guy didn't need to make an apparition. Besides, he was used to Thor's distractions, so he learned not to let his temper get the best of him.

"I'll clean this up," Thor said.

"Good," Bruce simply said turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Jane and Pepper watched Bruce pass through them, going upstairs, covered in fruit and milk.

"I think Thor forgot the lid of the blender," Jane said while Pepper laughed.

* * *

**Clint and Natasha's (New) House – New York**

"Tell me again…" Clint breathed dropping the final box on their bedroom. "…why did we have to move?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "My apartment was small, yours was dangerous," she shrugged.

"Dangerous?" Clint repeated in disbelief.

"Look, we needed something more child friendly, ok? A fresh start," Natasha said crossing her arms. "You're just complaining because you have to do all the hard work," she smirked.

"Well, why couldn't we accept our friends help?" Clint said sitting down on the floor.

"Thor? Are you joking? He's a good guy, but I want my new home intact, thank you very much," Natasha rolled her eyes. "Besides, we are going to have help. Maria is coming over tomorrow."

"She's going shopping with you," Clint pointed out.

"Exactly. Do you want to go instead?" she threw back at him.

"No, no, I'm good," he gave her a charming smile and she shook her head with a smile.

Natasha sat down in one of the couches looking deep in thought.

"Tasha?" he asked.

"When are you leaving for your mission?" she sighed.

Ever since she got pregnant, and the news reached Fury's, Natasha was then "banned" from field work and now she was working like a consultant to several missions. She was unhappy of course, Natasha hated paperwork and basically that's what she was doing right now. What she hated the most was watching Clint go on missions without her.

"Two days," he replied. "But if you want, I'll tell Fury to find someone else," Clint offered.

"No," she said. "You need to go. You're the best. It's bad enough that I can't go. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to handle your spawn all by myself, got it?" she tried to joke, but her worries were very much clear to him.

"You know you're not getting rid of me that easily, Tasha," he smirked, getting up from the floor, so he could sit next to her.

"How long?"

"Two weeks. But you won't even miss me. This house still needs a lot of work," he whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Their new house was practically empty and the walls were all white. Initially he shuddered because it reminded him of a hospital and he wasn't found of those. They only had boxes with their stuff and they weren't a lot. Both of them came to the conclusion that they barely had anything that they felt connection too, they weren't that kind of people, but with the baby, that had to change. The baby would need a good environment to grow up, that why they were now living in the suburbs of New York (it was still a bit unbelievable to both of them how much their life changed). Both of them wanted to their child, what they never had.

"You'll miss the next appointment," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It's our job, we knew this was going to happen," Natasha shrugged.

Clint kissed her temple and just held her. "If you need anything, talk with Maria and if it's urgent do not hesitate to call me."

"I don't want to compromise you," she said.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself," he scowled. "You and our baby come first."

"Thank you for putting up with me," Natasha smiled.

"It comes with the 'I love you'," he chuckled. "You know, we're going to be fine," he said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, I think we will," Natasha sighed. "I'm just scared our baby will hate us."

"Hate us? Why?"

"Hello? Couple of master assassins as Tony puts it? What will our child do, when he or she figures out what we've done for a living?"

"Tasha, you're worrying over nothing," Clint said. "Believe me, our child we see us as heroes, we never took out the good guys. All the red in our ledger, is bad blood, ok?"

"I just want this to work," she whispered. "I have no clue of what I'm doing. I never held a baby…"

"That's a lie, I remember one of our missions, you entered a building on fire to save a forgotten infant," Clint interrupted. "I never was more proud of you. I think…I think that that was the moment I truly knew that I loved you," he smiled.

"We're going to be fine," she breathed with a smile.

"That's the spirit," he chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Now, stop been lazy, Barton, there's more boxes in the car," she teased him.

Clint smiled and kissed her softly. "Yes, dear," he said in a teasing note and she slapped his arm.

* * *

**It's time to guess. What gender are Pepperony's second baby and the Clintasha's baby? **

**Also, let's play the name game. What would go well with Stark or Barton?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Malibu Hospital – Malibu, California**

Tony Stark was not known by his deep love for people or things. He kind of didn't love anything but him until a few years ago, where life decided she had it with him and taught him a lesson. Tony realized he loved Pepper – a key point in his irrefutable change. He also learned to love the world he lived in, by building Iron Man. Tony also loved being part of the Avengers. But nothing, _nothing_, will ever come close to be loved like his flesh and blood would be. Tony wasn't even aware that you could love something so much, so _painfully_ much, in just one second. His eyes watered and a few tears slipped, but he wasn't less of a man for it. After all, his children had just been born and they stole his heart right then and there – just by screaming to the world how displeased they were by being so rudely taken from their Momma's womb.

"Tony," Pepper whispered tugging on his hand.

He turned his eyes to his tired wife. "You did an amazing job, Pep, I'm so proud of you," Tony said while trying to keep his voice from trembling. "I love you," he breathed kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she smiled a tired smile.

"Daddy, your little girl is ready," the nurse whispered bringing the pink bundle over to Tony.

Tony looked to Pepper and she only nodded. Looking back to the nurse he felt a bit awkward. How did you hold a baby again? "I might break her," he said. "I really don't know how to hold her and…" Pepper and the nurses chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark," the nurse – Jenna – smiled warmly at him. "It comes naturally, I guarantee you that."

Jenna transferred the baby girl to her father's arms and helped Tony find a good position. "There you go," she whispered.

A bit shaken he relaxed his arms, eyes glued to the beautiful baby girl squirming in his lap, whimpering with her eyes closed. "It's alright, it's alright," he soothed her and she stopped squirming. "There you go, you're safe and I know, real world sucks, but I will make it better for you," Tony said in a hushed tone.

The baby whimpered again, only to open her eyes, staring right into Tony's liquid brown ones. He let out a little gasp. They were the clearest grey-blue he had ever seen. "She's beautiful," he said, turning to look at his wife who was quietly crying. "She looks like you," he grinned. "Hi, Sarah, I'm the coolest Daddy you could've asked for," he smiled at the baby girl, gently rocking her in his arms.

"The boy is ready," the other nurse, Helen, brought the second baby, who turned out to be a boy, over to his Mom who eagerly took him in her arms.

"Hi, handsome," she breathed looking at the quiet baby who just gazed at her with eyes resembling his sister's. "Oh, Tony, look at him. Look at both of them! Can you believe this?" Pepper shook her head, tears streaming freely from her eyes. "I'm so happy," she choked on a sob.

"That's why you're bailing your eyes out?" he teased looking lovingly at both of his children.

"I'm happy and my hormones are still running wild," she mumbled through tears.

"I know, sweetheart, just teasing," Tony smiled and carefully sat down next to Pepper in her bed.

"He has your nose," Pepper pointed out.

"She has your lips," he said.

"They're ours," she breathed. "You and I did them."

"And like everything else we do, they're flawless," he grinned looking at his boy. "They're finally here," Tony breathed.

"Sebastian and Sarah," Pepper smiled, proud of the names in which they finally settled – two days ago, out of a list of a hundred.

"We're doing this, we really are parents," he chuckled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark, we will need to take little Sarah and Sebastian to run the routine tests and Mrs. Stark, you need to clean up and be transferred to your room, you'll have them back in no time," Jenna said, approaching the couple pushing in front of her, two plastic cribs.

"So soon?" Tony frowned.

"I know, you don't want to let them go," Jenna smiled. "But, Mr. Stark, you can go down to the nursery and watch them while my coworker takes care of your wife," she offered. "Besides…your friends…" she seemed a little amused. "Are in the waiting room," she finished.

"You should go a let them know everything's ok," Pepper said while nodding at the nurse to take Sebastian. She kissed his forehead, before handing him to Jenna, who gently cuddled him before putting him down on the crib.

The process was repeated with Sarah and the Stark couple watched as the nurse wheeled the cribs out of the delivery room. Tony turned to face Pepper and then kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered matting their foreheads.

"For what, darling?" she asked cupping his cheek.

"Bearing with me, loving me, giving me two beautiful children," Tony enumerated. "I never deserved you and you could do so much better, yet you stayed with me."

"I will always be by your side, Tony," Pepper whispered. "Sure, you can be a handful sometimes, but that's the man I fell in love with. I fell in love with the man who sometimes acts like a child, but has a heart of gold and when he wants he can be the most extraordinary human being, risking his own life to save others."

"I love you," he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Tony," Pepper said.

"Mr. Stark, I suggest you make your way to your friends while we take care of your wife," Helen said with a warm smile. "She'll be in her room in a little while."

"Go, Tony," Pepper said.

With a nod and a last passionate kiss, Tony left the delivery room, walking down the aisle with a kind of spring to his steps. He approached the waiting room and his eyes widened a bit. Everyone was there. Well, except Clint and Natasha but those two were also getting ready for their baby and Natasha was not authorized to fly at eight months pregnant. But…Steve, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Maria, Phil, Rhodey and Happy were there. The group all stared at Tony, expecting news.

"Well?" Rhodey broke the silence.

"I'm a Dad," Tony grinned. "A boy and a girl," he said and suddenly saw himself engulfed in a sea of hugs, pats in the back and chorus of 'congratulations'.

"What are their names, Tony?" Jane asked leaning against Thor who kissed her hair.

"Sebastian and Sarah," Tony said proudly. "They will be the most spoiled kids in this earth," he beamed.

"I don't doubt it," Steve chuckled.

"How's Pepper?" Phil asked.

"The nurse is taking care of her and she will be in her private room in a little while," Tony said. "You can visit her then, if she's not asleep."

"How about the babies, where are they?" Maria inquired.

"Routine tests, they'll be at the nursery," Tony smiled.

"Aw, man, you're so lucky," Rhodey said with a big grin, laying an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Guys, maybe we should let the little family have their moment," Bruce started. "It's close to two am and we should probably swing by in the morning," he smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Big guy's right," Thor said. "Congratulations, Tony, on your heir and heiress," he beamed. "I'll bring gifts tomorrow."

One by one, everyone left, except Happy and Rhodey. "Do you need me, Boss?" Happy asked.

"Yes, Happy, go by the house and bring the baby bags that we- I forgot," Tony scratched the back of his head. "Also, bring Pepper's bag too," he cringed remembering that Pepper reminded him of the bags but Tony completely forgot. "If you could install the baby seats in the car…"

"Of course, Boss, I'll get right to it," Happy said. "Congratulations," he grinned before he left.

"C'mon, let's see my godchildren," Rhodey grinned as he and Tony started to walk down to the nursery.

"Who asked you to be the godfather?" Tony scoffed.

"Oh please, I've been sticking with your sorry ass for the past decade, I get at least to be the godfather to one of your kids," Rhodey huffed playfully.

"I'm messing with you," Tony smirked. "Pepper and I talked about this. You and Maria are the godparents to Sebastian. Bruce and Natasha are the godparents for Sarah. It's perfect."

"Man, I'm spoiling those kids so much," Rhodey sighed and the two of them walked in front of the glass that showed the nursery. "Where are they?" he asked quietly.

Tony grinned spotting his children immediately. "Down there with the nurses, getting checked up," he said, pointing.

"Aw, they are adorable," Rhodey gushed.

"Don't you think you and your wife should take the next big step?" Tony teased. "I'm not sharing my children," he warned.

Rhodey shrugged. "We're trying," he said. "Oh, look at those little things! Thank God, they have Pepper's good looks," he said in a teasing way and Tony punched him in the shoulder playfully. "You're very lucky," Rhodey said in a serious tone.

"I know. I just hope I'm better at this than my Dad was," Tony shook his head. "I can assure you those kids will know how much I love them every day, I can't make the same mistakes that he did and I will not let them grow up to be self-centered billionaire kids that have everything they want, when they want."

"So you're admitting you are-"

"Shut it, Rhodey," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry man, you'll do great," Rhodey smiled patting his friend in the back.

"I know. I have Pepper," Tony said.

* * *

Next morning, Pepper woke up a little confused. She didn't even recall falling asleep. Last thing she remembered was getting a shower and changing into those awful nightgowns from the hospital (she knew Tony would forget her bag!). Pepper shifted, feeling a little sore, but she guessed that was normal, seeing that she just had two babies popping out of her uterus. Adjusting her eyes to the light coming from the binds, she turned her head and a bright smiled graced her face as she saw her husband hovering over the oversized plastic crib with the twins on it. She then realized that there were flowers all over the room. Bright red, pink and white roses! White, blue and pink balloons. A few unopened gifts.

"Morning, I suppose," Pepper said, startling Tony who turned to his wife with a bright grin.

"It's eleven," he said and giving one last glance at the two sleeping children, he went over to her side. "Morning, love," he said kissing her forehead.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Healthy and right now, sleeping," Tony replied. "I love to watch them sleep. I might sound like a creep, but I like to watch their little chests rise and fall."

Pepper chuckled. "I think it's normal," she said.

"You should brace yourself, everyone was already here leaving gifts and gushing over the twins, but they'll be back in full force," Tony warned.

"Oh, have you talked to our persons of interest for the godmother and godfather's role?"

"Yes, and they couldn't be more excited or giddy," Tony chuckled. "I think Maria just dragged Rhodey out so they could buy a big plush toy. As far as I know, Natasha and Bruce already have an oversized toy ordered."

Pepper laughed. "We have some really good friends. Our children are very lucky to be surrounded by all this love," she smiled. "I can't wait for them to be awake. I want to hold them," she pouted.

Tony smiled. "I now that. They fell asleep like an hour ago, so I guess they'll be awake soon. You need to rest. Remember what the books said, when the baby sleeps the Mother sleeps. Helps you get your rest and God knows we are not having that when we take them home," Tony pointed out.

"I'm terrified and excited," Pepper said.

"You and me both, darling," Tony mumbled. "Let's enjoy the moment, and worry later," he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Natasha and Clint's House – New York**

Natasha huffed, she was so round she couldn't see her feet and now she walked awkwardly. She blamed Clint. He was to blame. He knew that, which made him tip-toe his way around her lately. Clearly, Natasha was scarier when pregnant – blame it on the hormones.

That morning, Clint had an emergency meeting with Fury and Natasha was left alone on their house. She needed something from the top shelf of the closet, from Clint's side and she growled when she couldn't reach it. Stretching as much as she could, she pulled the scarf that was underneath the box and things tumbled down to the floor. Much more satisfied she resorted to bending down and picking up only the book she wanted when something caught her eye. She froze. Her body went rigid. That couldn't be what she thought it was. It was…not, it wasn't possible, and it couldn't be. Letting out a shaky breath, she bent down again and picked up the small velvet box.

Her bottom lip trembled – has she mentioned how much she wanted to kill her own hormones for making her this sappy? – as she opened it and was faced with a beautiful engagement ring. It was a solitaire, with a big round diamond. Elegant and simple, the opposite of their relationship, but still them! Closing the box she wondered for how long he had it, when did he decided that marriage was an option? She never mentioned it. Hell, she wasn't planning a baby, let alone getting married.

Suddenly, a sharp pain on her lower abdomen made her gasp and drop the box. Natasha held her stomach as she breathed. "Easy there with the kicks, honey," she muttered rubbing her stomach with a soft smile, her baby – gender unknown, the little one was shy – was a strong kicker. Another sharp pain made Natasha bend over and she felt liquid between her legs. Her eyes widened. The baby wasn't kicking! These were contractions. It was the real thing.

Taking a deep breath, she waited for the next contraction, counting the time.

Twenty minutes apart.

Now, calling the responsible for her misery…

"_Hi, Natasha_," Coulson answered.

"Where is he?" she hissed. Why in the world was Coulson answering Clint's phone? She wanted to yell at her partner, not at her handler.

"_Meeting with Fury_," her handler replied with ease.

"Call him," she growled.

"_It's everything alright, Tasha?_" Coulson asked noticing her weird tone.

Before she could reply, another contraction hit and she whimpered in pain. "No," she let out.

"_Oh, God, is it the baby?_"

"My waters broke!"

"_I'll get him, I'll get him_," Coulson quickly said and she could hear him running.

Carefully, Natasha left the bedroom and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, supporting herself on the counter.

"_Clint!_" she heard Coulson yell.

"_Oh, there's my phone,_" Clint said.

"_It's Natasha,_" Coulson said.

"_What's wrong?_" her partner asked when he snatched the phone from their handler.

"Your baby…is trying to rip me apart…" she growled into the phone and then gasped in pain. "Just…get over here…"

He didn't reply. "Clint?"

Natasha heard a few laughs before Coulson picked up the phone again. "_Yeah, we'll get him to the Hospital as soon as he wakes up,_" Natasha stopped dead in her tracks. Was that a different way to say that her partner fainted? "_Maria was closer to your location and is already on the move!_"

"I don't care if you have to tase him, Coulson, I want him there before I arrive, got it? Or else…"

"_Yes, Natasha, he'll be there_, _no need to get violent_," Coulson said and hung up.

The spy groaned when another contraction hit and the pain was almost unbearable. Not even ten minutes later after the call ended, Maria was knocking at the front door and yelling for her. Natasha rolled her eyes and went to open the door. "I'm having a baby, not getting deaf," she said.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Maria grinned.

"My bag is in my room and the baby bag is in the nursery," Natasha sighed and while Maria went upstairs to get the bags Natasha slowly made her way to the SHIELD car.

Maria caught up with her and helped her into the front seat, putting the two bags in the back seat.

"How's the pain?" Maria asked getting into the driver's seat.

"Just drive," Natasha said, biting her lower lip to keep herself from saying something less pleasant.

Shaking her head, the brunette started the engine and breaking almost every speed law, they arrived to the hospital. The contractions were now five minutes apart.

Natasha wasn't a woman of many emotions, but when she saw Clint at the Urgencies, waiting for her, she felt like crying because she wasn't alone anymore.

"Easy," Clint whispered helping her out of the car.

"You fainted?" she all but yelled.

He cringed. "Maybe," he muttered, holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I-" she was interrupted by another contraction that had her holding on to his hand by dear life.

Clint did everything in his power not to wince at her grip. He was sure that by the end of the day he wouldn't be able to hold his bow. "Let's get you inside," he said.

Natasha only nodded.

* * *

Natasha had been through some very bad torture. Really, really, bad! Electrical shocks, beatings, she had been shot during missions, she had cracked several ribs once and let's not forget she fought aliens awhile back…but nothing, and she means nothing, was worse than giving birth. "Natural and beautiful thing, my ass, this is awful," she cried – literally. She was holding Clint's hand with tears running down her face. "Make it stop!"

"It's almost over," Clint tried to soothe her, even if he had no clue how much longer it will take; they've been in the delivery room for a while now.

"You don't know that, shut up," she yelled. "It's your fault. Your damn fault! You were the one who forgot protection."

Clint nodded robotically. Yep, everything was his fault, blah, blah, blah. He just didn't tell her otherwise because he wanted to live to see his child.

"Oh my God! I hate you, I hate you," Natasha was going on and on, and Clint was pretty sure he already had zoned out, thinking about how he was going to suck in the parenting job, even though Natasha always told him that from both of them, he would do the best.

He was startled when Natasha gave an especially loud yell and followed by that there was a high pitched wail. Natasha fell back into the bed, her breathing rage. His eyes widened at the little pink thing squirming in the doctor's arms, and complaining, filling the room with cries.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter," the Doctor said with a happy smile, while the nurse took the baby to be cleaned.

"She's beautiful," he muttered. "Natasha…she's…beautiful," Clint whispered looking over to his partner.

Natasha looked up to him with a happy, but tired, smile. "Of course she is! Did you expect anything less from us?" she giggled.

Clint turned his head, trying to get another glimpse at his baby girl.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?" he replied still watching as the nurses weighted the baby – who by the way, wasn't happy and was whimpering.

"Yes," Natasha said.

"Yes, what?" he asked distracted.

"I'll marry you," she said amused by his distraction. "I found the ring."

"Oh, ok, the-_what?_" his head whipped so fast towards hers, she feared he got whiplash. "You…you…you _what_? Natasha, that was on the top shelf of the closet, far from your pregnant lady reach! I told you to keep from high places and you…you…you…" Clint's baby blues softened as he blinked taking in _all_ of her words. "You'll marry me? I thought you were going to throw the box at my head and tell me to get a grip!"

"That thought did occurred to me but…" she started but the nurse interrupted her.

"Here's your baby girl, Momma," the nurse cooed, bringing the pink bundle over to Natasha's arms.

Like a reflex, Natasha held her arms in the correct position and when the baby was settled into her arms and opened her soft blue eyes, tears pooled at Natasha's eyes. Clint wasn't far from crying – this was a good reason for it, hell, he even heard that Stark was babbling in tears over his twins – as he sat down next to his family, wrapping an arm around Natasha's shoulders, running a finger over the baby's cheek.

"But look at her," Natasha went back to her point. "She deserves everything. We need to provide her what we didn't have. I don't want her to grow up to be an assassin or a loner. I want her to have every freaking cliché in this world," she sniffled. "I know our life isn't normal, our jobs are not easy, but I'll be damned if I won't try my hardest to make her the happiest girl in the world."

Clint kissed her temple. "I'm right by your side, always," he whispered.

"Welcome to the world, Alexandra," Natasha smiled at the baby girl who gurgled.

* * *

**There you have it. A bit delayed. But yesterday was exam day, and I had a lot to study. **

**Now, "A Stark Pregnancy" is over, but, I'm thinking about a sequel, since you guys loved this one so much. Next, I would like to do some parts of their childhood – birthdays, play dates, cute and funny stuff…and I would like to know if you would approve of that. Also, if you do, leave a prompt related to their childhood and I'll reorganize them by chronological order. The title will probably be "A Very Superhero Childhood" or even "Growing up with the Avengers", or something along these lines.**

**I love feedback, so please review. **

**PS: To any of you who's curious, SHIELD's main base is in New York, that's why Maria, Coulson, Clintasha and Steve all have houses there. Thor is not from this world, but when he comes, he stays at the Stark Tower in NY, where Jane works as a scientist. The only Avenger that lives close to Pepperony is Bruce, who works at Stark Industries lab. **

**PPS: I never read the comics, don't judge :s I do, however, do a lot of research. **


End file.
